


We Are All Diamonds (Cover Art)

by amie_07



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amie_07/pseuds/amie_07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/488775">We Are All Diamonds</a> by "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/pseuds/Footloose">Footloose</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are All Diamonds (Cover Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> At first, I thought of using some photos of Bradley and Colin. But after several attempts, it didn't really work out. So I decided that maybe just made it plain 'cover' without showing any of the characters in it.
> 
> Tool = Photoshop


End file.
